1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper-making machines, and, more particularly, to paper-making machines with an air press system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Press systems have long been relied upon to aid in the dewatering and in the forming of paper. Mechanical systems employing a series of rolls, shoes, etc. are the most common. More recently, development of air press systems has begun.
Semipermeable membranes have been used to convey paper webs since such membranes provide channels through which water may be conveyed away from a paper web. An example of such a membrane in the form of a laser drilled forming fabric is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,102 (Graf), entitled "Perforated and Embossed Sheet Forming Fabric," issued Nov. 17, 1998, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and herein incorporated by reference.